


Not Only You and Me

by flammablehat



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Gwen, Consent Issues, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Magic Made Them Do It, Multi, OT3, Plot Devices of Sex, Summer Pornathon, Summer Pornathon 2013, Team Gluttony, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their morning ride runs a little longer than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Only You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to Itachi, Sophie and Corilannam for their swift and fabulous beta work. Title taken from Britney Spears' "3," because I'm lazy like that.

The forest blurs around Gwen as she races to catch Arthur’s modest lead. She can hear him laughing, a playful taunt for his slower companions. Gwen throws a smile over her shoulder where Merlin trails just behind her. 

The sound of their passing is absorbed by the trees — muffled under the silky grey mist that smudges the world around them into something quiet, dreamlike. 

She’s almost caught up to Arthur’s flank when he puts on a burst of speed to jump a fallen tree. Her mount follows his over, and she’s temporarily weightless, broad muscle shifting and bunching between her knees. She lands neatly in a ring of mushrooms about twenty meters across at its widest point. 

Arthur circles at the far edge, and when Gwen looks from the ring to his eyes she realises what they’ve done. Wet heat blooms in her gut, making her gasp. 

“Merlin!” Arthur shouts, listing in his saddle. “Stop!”

It’s too late — he’s already in the air, and when he touches ground the mushrooms glow white and they all cry out. Merlin falls from his horse and Gwen stumbles from hers, crawling to his side. 

“Merlin,” she says, checking for injuries. He shakes his head, dazed, catching her hand in his and squeezing. Arthur skids into Gwen’s side, and she flushes molten again — fierce like a summer fever. 

Her eyes are closed when she straightens, and Arthur’s hands on her jaw are a surprise. His mouth is a hot shock over hers. She whimpers, curving into him as if magnetised. 

Merlin grips her waist seconds before Arthur pulls away, snarling. Gwen experiences a moment of rigid fear when Arthur’s hand darts at Merlin, but his fist opens into a flat palm at the last second and Merlin sways, rapturous, when Arthur cups his neck. 

“Merlin,” Arthur hisses, pressing their foreheads together and _squeezing_ at his nape. 

“Merlin,” Gwen agrees, tugging at his tunic, desperate. He turns eagerly to her, his kiss just as hot as Arthur’s but infinitely softer, an unearthly luxury. Behind her, Arthur sets his teeth into her shoulder, a thread of sweet pain that makes her groin clench.

They are too urgent for finesse. They strip her of her riding trousers and shove their own down their thighs, crowding her between them. Arthur flattens a hand over her sternum before sheathing himself firmly in her cunt. Gwen chokes, gripping the curve of his hip to steady herself and reaching for Merlin when he hesitates before her. He’s hot as a brand in her palm, and they’re both sweaty and masculine and _good_ around her, but the pinch of hunger she feels in her belly is mirrored on Merlin’s face, echoed in Arthur’s frantic thrusting. 

“It’s not enough,” she says, panting into Arthur’s neck. “Not enough.”

“I know,” he groans. 

“Merlin,” she says, pulling him forward. “Merlin, please.”

“Oh,” Merlin says, cockhead nudging at the curve of Arthur’s prick where it slides into her. 

“Fuck, Merlin!” Arthur’s fingers tighten on her hips and Gwen whines, hunching until Merlin finally pushes and they’re both there, inside her, clumsy with their combined girth. She keens, shaking between them, winning gentle touches that are more electrifying than soothing. 

Arthur grunts; Merlin appears speechless for a long moment, until the breaths he’s noising against Gwen’s throat resolve into a babble of praise: _such a beautiful hot, tight cunt, can you feel us both? Gwen — I, I feel him; want you to suck me and tell me you taste him on my cock, Gwen— I—_

And Gwen is screaming, rocking down on them both, clawing lines down Merlin’s back and clinging to Arthur’s neck as they fuck her through it, the pleasure so bright it burns. It leaves her limp, blinking up into Merlin’s eyes, the way they startle wide when he begins to come, all hitching, helpless noises as he drives deep. 

He falls back on his heels after he slips free, looking pale as a sheet, watching Arthur over her shoulder. She pulls his mouth to hers, biting at his lips, as much a distraction as it is reassurance. 

Arthur rides her like he means to breed her, breath gusting hard through his nose until he stutters to a stop, gritting “Gwen,” through his teeth. 

On instinct she pushes Merlin down onto his back, feeling sweetly hollow and oddly calm holding him steady by the hair at his nape. Arthur climbs carefully over Merlin’s chest and his hand joins Gwen’s on Merlin’s face just before he shoots a spray of come over his ripe, pink mouth.


End file.
